


Start of Forever

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto just wanted to marry his friends, Fluff, Iwaoi wedding vibes, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short One Shot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: A backyard wedding turns into a reunion and Oikawa reflects on how perfect his life is now.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 47





	Start of Forever

Iwaizumi and Oikawa moved through their relationship quickly. They started dating their third year of high school, moved in together and got engaged at the end of their second year of college and were planning to get married in June after they graduated. 

The day before the wedding, Kuroo took Oikawa to a spa nearby. Bokuto took Iwaizumi for the day to go kayaking but both men had intentions of relaxing and pampering the couple. Oikawa spent the day getting massages, facials, and even a manicure. They get tipsy off champagne and Kuroo doesn't let Oikawa see the bill, knowing that it would only erase his tranquility. Besides, Kuroo's new job made a day at the spa chump change. 

They get Italian food for lunch and Oikawa can't stop admiring his glowing skin. Kuroo has a check-list on his phone and is going over it with the almost-groom, "Bokuto is going to pick Iwaizumi's parents up from the hotel tomorrow morning and I'll be over first thing in the morning with the catering." 

"Takeru and my sister are decorating the yard as we speak," Oikawa adds, shuddering at the thought of the high-school boy decorating a backyard wedding. Hopefully his mother was doing most of the work. "Who's picking up the cake?"

"Hanamaki and Matsukawa," Kuroo answered. He peers at Oikawa's sudden stressful expression and nudges his hand with his elbow, "It's going to be amazing, Tooru." 

The next morning, Kuroo wakes Oikawa and Iwaizumi up by honking his car horn outside of their house for ten minutes until one of them gets up to help him bring the catering inside. Iwaizumi and him bring out the chairs and tables and set them up around the backyard. Oikawa's sister tells him that Takeru did most of the decorating and he's surprised to see the string lights squaring the fence and paper swans hanging from the surrounding trees. Bokuto is late picking up Iwaizumi's parents and they scold him like a child. 

Most of the guests arrive by noon and Oikawa and Iwaizumi finish getting dressed. They're wearing similar dress pants and button down shirts to emphasis the casual-nature of the wedding. They told everyone to wear light shirts and sun dresses and not to worry about loafers and heels. They wanted their wedding to be different than most and opted for a backyard wedding instead of a fancy reception where they would spend too much money to be sitting in itchy suits and the music would be too loud. 

"It's almost time," Oikawa beams, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders. He leans into his side and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

"I can't wait," Iwaizumi says. 

An ordained minister stops by a few hours later to officially marry them. Bokuto wanted to do it until Kuroo broke the news that the websites weren't legit and he would be labeled a fraud. Everyone spends the night partying and enjoying the moment. Oikawa's favorite part of the ceremony was being able to see all of his high school friends grown up. Everyone was a lot more mature than when they were sixteen. 

The couple's vows were simple because anything they wanted to say to each other, they say everyday. They exchanged their rings, matching gold bands, and are glad when they finally get to sit down and eat food themselves. Bokuto waves a wine glass around, demanding that they cut the cake before night falls and Oikawa lifts up the knife, letting Iwaizumi's hand wrap around his. They cut into the bottom tier and Iwaizumi pulls out the first slice. Oikawa dabs frosting against Iwaizumi's nose and he's so happy he can only laugh and do the same to Oikawa. Iwaizumi's mom takes over cutting the cake before one of the grooms does something drastic. 

Kuroo poured a round of shots for the group and they clink the small glasses before tipping them back, "Your first drink as a married couple!" 

He glances at Oikawa and grins at how ecstatic he looks. He and Iwaizumi had come a long way in the last few years and could only admire it. They hired one of Oikawa's classmates to be their photographer and smile when the girl runs by them. Hanamaki places his hands on either side of Iwaizumi's face and leans towards him, pretending he's going to kiss him. The photographer finds this hilarious and must have taken fifty shots of just that one pose. 

At midnight, family and most guests had gone home. Iwaizumi starts a fire in the fire pit and notices that they're left with the same group they were years ago. Kuroo tosses a shopping bag full of s'mores ingredients at Bokuto and unleashes his inner child. Matsukawa is strumming along to a guitar he'd brought and Hanamaki is humming. Kenma, who had become a famous video game producer, abandoned his electronics all day and was enjoying the moment. Even Akaashi, who Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren't sure was even going to show up, was smiling and cracking jokes with the newlyweds. 

Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa's knuckle and gets everyone's attention, "We just wanted to really thank you all for coming." 

"To Hajime and Tooru!" Bokuto holds up a burnt s'more and grins. The group laughs and raises beers, cellphones and even each other's hands. It really did feel like they were in high school again, Oikawa noticed. During training camp, they used to have a bonfire on Friday night and eat s'mores and tell stories and just have a good time. 

"We should do this more often," Kuroo says to Oikawa, "It's nice to see where everyone landed themselves." 

Oikawa has his chin in his hands but he's grinning from ear to ear. He starts to think about the future and wonders what would happen when they started families of their own. Could they still do gatherings like this? Shove the kids in a basement with a movie while the adults sat upstairs and talked about life. He shakes his head, kids were a down-the-road thought. They had just graduated college after all and weren't that financially stable yet. He and Iwaizumi could start with a fur-baby. 

There's a brief moment where Oikawa's heart swells with so much love that he thinks he might drop dead. He closes his eyes, the warmth of the fire flickering against his skin and reminisce's about the last ten years. 

He remembers the long volleyball practices that fueled team fights and Hanamaki and Matsukawa screaming over plays and girls. In college, they had started dating each other and brought symphony wherever they went. He remembers choosing a university away from Iwaizumi, only to chicken out and transfer two weeks before the semester started. He remembers filling the Karasuno fountain with laundry soap as their senior prank. He remembers the long nights of studying and doing coke and cheating on midterms. 

Beyond his memories, being present with his husband and friends was the best part of his life now. It's a random hour in the morning when he looks at the clock again but realizes that no one is planning to leave anytime soon. That night was the start of his forever with Iwaizumi and as he reaches for his hand under the moonlight, he knows Iwaizumi knows it too.


End file.
